Begginings
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: This is a story about Link, where he comes from, and his parents. Also small parts about Malon and Zelda.


Disclaimer: Ok...How do I say this...I...OWN Zelda-NO! Wait, let's try again. This is so hard for me to say ;_;...I DO NOT...OWN................MARIO KART! *Sigh* One more time...I..............................DON'T...................................OWN............................ZELD-Zeld............Zeld................Zeld.............................A! Zelda! I don't own ZELDA! Wheee! I said it! Though it was painful...;_; And I don't own the lullaby that Aelylea sings to her son, either. I only made up the last line. Enya owns the rest...Lucky.

***************************

Beginnings-By Rinaidran Warrior

***************************

Aelylea held her tiny, week old son, Derelan, in her arms. The child smiled, his cerulean eyes twinkling. Just then Aelylea's husband, Korren, strode into their shared room. Grinning, Korren fondly ruffled the baby's fuzzy golden hair. "Aly," he began. "Guess what?" "What?" Aelylea questioned. "Queen Merila and King Harkinian have had a child!" Korren announced happily. "Oh my! That's wonderful!" she gasped. "But," Korren said more grimly, " Merila isn't doing so well." "Oh dear. Well either way we should visit them," Aelylea remarked. So the husband and wife set off, with Derelan in Aelylea's arms.

***************

Queen Merila cradled her newborn baby. "Oh, Harkinian, what a beautiful baby we have." "Yes, our little princess Zelda." King Harkinian tickled the baby under her chin. "I bet Kor and Aly will be here soon, with little Derelan." Merila predicted. At that moment Aelylea rushed in. "Oh Meri, what a gorgeous baby! What's our little prince's name?" "Princess, Aly. Princess Zelda." At that moment, Derelan began to squirm. Aelylea laughed. "Derelan wants to meet Zelda. Do you mind holding him for a minute?" " Of course not, Aly." So Aelylea placed her son in her friend Merila's arms. Zelda turned towards Derelan, stopped crying and cooed softly. He grinned, and Merila knew that Zelda had a new friend.

****************

Talon gazed fondly at his wife, Nalanie, holding their newborn child. Malon hiccuped at her father and outstretched a tiny hand. Talon took the tiny baby in his arms and she grabbed at his moustache. Then his expression changed to one of horror as Nalanie collapsed against the pillow, her face pale. "Talon...Let...Me...Hold...Malon..." she said weakly. Talon handed the child to Nalanie, and she began to sing slowly. Talon recognized it as Epona's Song, one that Nalanie had composed for her favorite horse, who had just given birth to a colt with the same name. As the last notes of the song echoed away, Nalanie's eyes closed. Malon played with her mother's red hair, as Talon wept for his wife. 

****************

Elachia the Gerudo marched up to her ten-year-old son. "Ganondorf, it's supper time. Come now." Pulling a long face, Ganon walked after her. Elachia chuckled inwardly at the disappointment on her son's innocent face. Looking at him, she was sure he would be handsome when he grew up. He had tanned skin and red hair that was normal for Gerudos. His green eyes were vivid, and often had a twinkle in them. 

As soon as they got home, a young Gerudo ran up to them. Elachia recognized it has Nabooru, one of Ganondorf's best friends. Nabooru had red hair that was cropped short and black eyes. " Mrs. Elachia! There's a Hylian Messenger that wants to see you!" "Thank you, Nabooru dear, go on in and have a seat. You can stay for supper." Grabbing Nabooru's hand, Ganon led her inside. 

The Hylian Messenger handed Elachia a piece of paper, then rode away. Studying it, she read: 

__

Dear Elachia,

Her highness Queen Merila has given birth to a princess, Princess Zelda. You are invited to come to the Welcoming Feast and Ball. Young Ganondorf may come too.

King Harkinian

Ripping up the note, Elachia stomped inside her large house.

**********************

Korren looked out the window of Queen Merila's room, while the babies were being introduced. He saw a dark cloud, and called Harkinian over. "Your Majesty, look at that dark cloud! It seems quite low in the sky...Should we be expecting rain?" Harkinian strode to the window. Studying it, he stepped back and gasped. "Kor, that's not a cloud...Where's that telescope of mine?" But Aelylea had beaten him to it, and was leaning out the window, peering through the new invention. "That's no cloud, it's a whole bunch of people..." She reported. "Aelylea has two major talents...Stealing royal property and stating the obvious." Korren groaned. "What do the people look like, honey, and where are they going?" He asked his irrepressible wife patiently. "Uhhhh...Let's see...They're really kind of ugly. They look like pigs...No, seriously, I don't mean slobs, I mean the animals! Umm...Wait...Okay, they're also HUGE, and carrying spears. And wearing armor...Why would super-sized pigs wear armor? And walk on two legs? And-" At that point, Korren grabbed the telescope. After looking through it, Korren turned to Harkinian, his face pale. "Moblins..." They whispered together. 

Korren grabbed his wife's waist, and just barely kept her from falling out of the window after leaning out too far. "Aly, take Merila and the babies and RUN." At that second, Merila emitted a gasp. Everyone turned to her, and her face paled. She gazed at her daughter, and said weakly: "I'm dying..." "NO Meri, please..."Harkinian pleaded. Merila smiled softly. "Goodbye." And she fell against the pillows, her face gray and cold. Harkinian fell on his knees next to the bedside and wept bitterly. "Aelylea...My friend...Take the children and run for your life." He whispered. "We're going out to battle!" Korren and the King cried out together. Aelylea kissed her husband with tears in her green eyes. She gathered the babies in her arms and ran for her life.

**********************

Talon stepped back from his wife's newly-dug grave, tears stinging his brown eyes. Malon was silent for once, seeming to understand his sadness.

When he reached his room, Talon looked out the window...And inhaled sharply. He could see a whole troop of Moblins about an hour's march from the ranch. He rushed around the house, packing all of his belongings into a small bag. Then, leaving the bag on his bed, he put all of then horses into thee stable. He had fifteen minutes left...Talon scooped up his tiny daughter and carried her to the stables. Setting her in a soft bed of hay, he dropped his bag of belongings beside her, and barricaded the door tightly.

**********************

Aelylea was running as fast as she possibly could. Where would she go? Racing out of the castle, she realized that the Moblins had hit Castle Town. Gulping, she figured that she would have to charge through the town and hope that the Moblins didn't notice her. Now she only had one baby...Her son. She still remembered giving Zelda to that scary Sheikah...

__

Aelylea ran blindly through the castle halls with the two babies. A tear ran down her cheek. What was happening to Kor? What would happen to the babies? What- 

Her thoughts were cut short when she rammed into someone. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, backing up. in front of her was a tall woman with gray hair. She was tall and muscular, with weird makeup. "Where are you going with the Princess?" The woman demanded. "The Moblins are coming...I was given the task to escape with the Princess and hide her..."Aelylea tried to explain. "Give the Princess to me. I will keep her safe." the woman ordered. "Who are you?" Aelylea demanded. "I am Impa of the Sheikah. I was the King's nanny when he was small. You can trust me." Impa said softly, and more kindly than Aelylea could imagine for such a harsh lady. Aelylea gulped back a lump in her throat and slowly handed Zelda to Impa. As she was about to run off, Impa stopped her. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Aelylea...And this is my son Derelan. I must go now...Thank you, Impa." "Farewell, Aelylea and Derelan." Then Aelylea bolted away.

Familiar tears in her vibrant eyes, Aelylea realized that she was at the castle town. Taking a deep breath, she was about to run when she spotted Harkinian. He met her eyes and almost shouted. Dragging her into the shadows, he glared at her. "Where...is...Zelda?" He asked, trying to control his anger and worry. "Your Highness, I left her with someone named Impa...She claimed to be your nanny. I'm so sorry..." Aelylea gasped out, tears running down her face. Harkinian's expression softened. "Aelylea, you did the right thing. I would trust Impa with the fate of Hyrule. Aelylea...Are you hurt?" Breathing raggedly, she responded: "A Moblin saw me and hit me with it's spear, Highness. It's nothing." "Aelylea...Please don't call me highness. I'm your friend." "Of course...Harkinian." 

The two friends embraced. "Run, Aly...Good luck. Where are you taking Derelan?" "Kokiri Forest...Harkinian? Would you say goodbye to Kor for me? And tell him that I love him...Because I may not...see him...again..." "Of course." And with a final farewell, Aelylea charged through the town, receiving several arrows in the back but managing to protect her son.

**********************

Talon crouched in the stable, listening to the commotion outside. He clutched the sleeping Malon, rocking her gently to soothe her as well as himself.

**********************

She was losing strength. Arrows protruded from her back, and scratches and bruises covered her body. But the entrance to the Forest was just ahead...Almost...Her feet were suddenly pounding onto a wooden bridge...through another log...Magic and plants were all around her. Children stepped away from her as she ran blindly. She knew that if she kept running straight ahead, she would find the leader of the Forest. Emerging into a clearing and looked up. A huge tree with giant eyebrows and an odd moustache towered over her. "Are you the leader here?" She gasped out. "Yes." The tree boomed. "I am the Deku Tree. What do you want? Who are you?" "I am Aelylea. I need someone to raise my child...For I cannot. I am dying." The Deku Tree's voice softened. "Very well. I now take responsibility for this child. Rest now, Aelylea." Aelylea held her babe gently. Her clear voice rang out as she sang a final lullaby.

"You go there, you're gone forever,

I go there, I lose my way,

We stay here, we stay forever, 

but I will follow you anywhere...My son."

"I love you...My little child...Goodbye." She gasped out to the babe. "Farewell, Aelylea..." And Aelylea drew her final breath, smiling serenely.

"What is the child's name?" A small girl with green hair asked the Deku Tree. "Alas, I do not know...But we will call him Link, for he is our link to Hyrule and the Hylians." The Tree proclaimed. "Link..." The small girl said in wonder, gazing at the blond child. Then she picked him up and kissed his forehead. "I , Saria, will be your new mother."

**********************

__


End file.
